pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam's Staravia
History Sinnoh Saga Staravia first appeared as a Starly in New Beginnings, where it appeared to Sam at Lake Verity being attacked by a Glameow. Sam, wanting to help, took command of the Pokemon without catching it, and battled the Glameow unsuccessfuly, and the two were saved by Professor Rowan and his Luxio. Later on, Staravia was given herbal medicine and first aid by Sam and his grandmother, who is an expert at herbal remedies. Staravia appeared again in the next chapter, The Pokemon Professor, where it was brought to Professor Rowan's Lab in Sandgem Town for examination. After their visit, Sam, Jeremy and Alyssandra left the Staravia there to be cared for before it was released again into the wild. In Starly Returns, Staravia reappeared before the group while they were on Route 202 and, grateful for Sam's help, requested to join their team, becoming a part of Sam's permanent Sinnoh roster. In the chapter The Lost Turtwig, Staravia appeared along with Sam's Piplup and Shinx, where they helped him clean up after breakfast. Later on, it travelled with Sam and his other Pokemon where they helped track down the wild Turtwig that stole many of their personal items. Staravia was used by Sam to battle the Turtwig but lost, allowing the Turtwig to escape. Staravia appeared again in Poketch Problems, where it competed heavily against Jeremy's Starly, due to--what Niya explained as a natural Darwinian competition between male Staravia. This led to a fight between Sam and Jeremy. Later in the chapter, Staravia was used to destroy the camera at the back entrance of the Poketch Company Office, and Staravia travelled with Sam's other Pokemon inside of the battle to investigate. Later Staravia battled alongside Jeremy's Starly against two of Team Galactic Grunts' Golbat. After winning the battle, Sam's Starly, as well as Jeremy's, evolve into Staravia. In the following chapter En Route to Oreburgh, ''it is mentioned that Staravia is being trained by Niya, Jeremy and Alyssandra with their Pokemon, along with Sam's Prinplup and Luxio, to prepare them for their Gym Battle against Roark of Oreburgh City. Staravia appeared again, briefly, in ''Mime Jr.'s Play Time, where it was released by Sam, along with his other Pokemon, so that it could eat breakfast. Sam later used his Staravia, alongside Jeremy's, to help track down Alyssndra's Mime Jr.. In Sam's First Gym Battle, Staravia was used in the secound round of Roark and Sam's Gym Batlte, battling against Roark's Onix. With the help of its speed against Onix's weight, as well as the Steel Wing that Niya helped teach the Pokemon prior to the battle, Staravia defeated Onix and progressed Sam towards the third round of his battle. Staravia appeared again in, On to Route 205, where it is seen alongside Sam's other Pokemon, helping him gather wood for the night's fire. In the chapter Eterna's Tower, it battled against Jupiter's Zubat. After Sam's Luxray became too weak to battle, Staravia was set on Skuntank, and Sam's Prinplup battled Zubat. Staravia was able to defeat Skuntank by being able to counter its ability to jump and dodge ground based attacks through Staravia's ability to fly. It was returned to its Poke Ball shortly after victory due to the multiple injuries sustained during its battle with Zubat. In Eterna's Gym Leader, ''Staravia acted as Sam's main Pokemon in his battle against Gardenia, battling both Gardenia's Turtwig and Cherrim. Against Turtwig, Staravia's victory came easy, as it combined Double Team with Aerial Ace to take out the Grass type Pokemon. Against Cherrim, however, Staravia was troubled by Cherrim's Safeguard, that protected it from damage. In the end, Staravia defeated Cherrim by breaking through its Safeguard, in the end knocking itself out as well due to exhaustion and damage taken from battle. In the chapter ''The Family Business, Staravia appeared alongside Sam during the Trainer-Pokemon Cooperation Exam. It used a Wing Attack combined with a Steel Wind to impress Mr. Donovan. Its appeal was quick, but went over successfully. Staravia appeared again in The Curse of Mt. Coronet, where it was seen alongside Sam, cheering on Empoleon and Luxray as they competed for the remainder of Sam's sandwhich. Staravia later welcomed Alyssandra's Pokemon after they, along with Alyssandra, ran into Sam and his Pokemon. It spent the night with Sam, Alyssandra and all of their Pokemon inside of the tent, but returned to its Poke Ball in the morning. In the chapter The Pokemon Poachers, Staravia was seen alongside Sam's other Pokemon, Cynthia's Lucario and Garchomp and Eliza's Luxray attacking Black Claw poachers after being freed from their captor's cages. Staravia later escaped with Sam and the others. Staravia appeared briefly in The Pokemon Daycare, where, along with Sam's other Pokemon, was left overnight with the Yamamotos at their Pokemon Daycare, as a learning experience for them and for the other Pokemon at the daycare. While not mentioned by name, Staravia appeared alongside Sam's other Pokemon in ''Return of the Hiker Brothers, ''where he helped out Sam and the Hiker Brothers with renovating their cavern refuge, led by Sam's Empoleon. Evolutionary Chain Moves Known Trivia *Staravia is the first Pokemon to appear in the series **Staravia is also the first wild Pokemon appear in the series *If Piplup is not counted, Staravia is the first Pokemon Sam catches after leaving Twinleaf Town *Staravia appeared several chapters before it was caught *Staravia is the only wild Pokemon seen to be used in a battle by a trainer that does not officially own it Category:All Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon (Sinnoh)